icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BlueString19/Super high hopes=great disapointment
So I keep saying this to anywhere I can for a long time now, and it seems that nobody pays attention to it. I'm not killing you're hopes in something, I'm just telling you to lessen it if it's too much, because you might hurt yourself, or bow and something like that. I already experienced this, lots of times but I ignored it, I suffered pain, cried for hours and kept telling myself never to do it, the last time this happened to me. As far as I can dig through my brain, the first time this happened, to me, who else, is 3 years ago. I was expecting that I'd pass at least a single competition, but lost all of it. When I came home, I cried the rest of the day, and I even wrote to the chalkboard I used in the competition "Remember this day, promise me this will never happen again, you'll come back there next year and gonna win everything", I talk to myself sometimes like that, it's creepy. Then the next year, I was a little humble and because of the incidents of it's predecessor, I didn't expect it to happen, so I just did my best and finally won something, but not everything, I even passed to the regionals. Then last year, I started having high hopes again, but I won something, that I never expected I'm gonna get, the one that I really wanted(science), turned against me, at least I got 3rd place, but thats not enough, I want 1st place! The latest, occured last February, ugh I really don't want to talk about this, it's the worst. It's the time when I realized it. So my point is, don't get yourselves so high like for instance, some seddiers are just gonna watch iPwV just to get a promo for iDS&F, but what if Nick didn't give it? People will go to the comments and complain and blah blah blah blah. I noticed this in iSaF, even though I'm not here at that time, I saw someone saying that both Seddiers and Creddiers are expecting a ship to happen, but nothing happened, as a result, they were so angry to some specific people, the same thing happened to me, except you're not gonna cry because of that, I cried because it's important to me, grades, stuff that I'm made for, or do you? Another thing is ships, get obsessed with it, then it didn't happen, you're gonna do what it I said earlier. That's why I don't get pumped up on ships, when I see a new Jori(Victorious, it's the only ship that I really really liked) episode, I just enjoy it and not expect too much in what's going to happen. Yeah I know, I make pointless blogs, but I'm just giving you guys some advice, in case this happens to anyone personally, or can relate at least. A_LarraineR 15:51, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts